lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Chima Movie
'''The LEGO Chima Movie '''is an upcoming 2020 American-Danish 3D computer-animated comedy sci-fi drama film produced by Dan Lin, Roy Lee, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Directed by Sam Raimi, Screenplay by Chris Weitz and Rob Lieber and Based on a Story by Sergio Pablos. The film scheduled to be released on January 17, 2020. Cast * Jason Bateman as Laval, a 5'4" taller and 16 year old, lion male. * Steven Yeun as Cragger, a 6'4" taller and 21 year old, crocodile male. * Maya Rudolph as Eris, a 5'9" taller and 23 year old, eagle female. * Bill Hader as Gorzan, a 6'5" taller and 23 year old, gorilla male. * Chris Cooper as Worriz, a 6'2" taller and 23 year old, wolf male. * Jesse Eisenberg as Rogon, a 6'1" taller and 23 year old, rhino male. * Sam Rockwell as Razar, a 6'2" taller and 23 year old, raven male. * Peter Serafinowicz as Bladvic, a 5'11" taller and 22 year old, bear male. * Harrison Ford as Fluminox, a 6'2" taller and 10,000 year old, phoenix male. * Ray Winstone as Tormak, a 5'5" taller and 10,000 year old, tiger male. * Jessica Biel as Li'Ella, a 6'1' taller and 10,000 year old, lion female. * Asher Blinkoff as Flinx, a 4'9' taller and 10,000 year old, phoenix male. * Tobey Maguire as Lundor, a 6'2" taller and 10,000 year old, leopard male. * Tom Cruise as Lagravis, a 6'1" taller and 53 year old, lion male. * Andy Serkis as Lavertus, a 6'4" taller and 60 year old, lion male. * Nick Offerman as King Crominus, a 5'5" taller and 58 year old, crocodile male. * Megan Mullally as Queen Crunket, a 6'2" taller and 57 year old, crocodile female. * Emily Mortimer as Crooler, a 5'11" taller and 21 year old, crocodile female. * Demi Lovato as Rinona, a 5'8" taller and 30 year old, rhino female. * Bradley Cooper as Plovar, a 0'10" taller and 27 year old, plover male. * Martin Freeman as Dom de la Woosh, a 5'7" taller and 18 year old, peacock male. * Iain Armitage as Wonald, a 4'5" taller and 11 year old, wolf male. * Kennedi Clements as G'Loona, a 4'2" taller and 11 year old, gorilla female. * Pierce Gagnon as Skinnet, a 4'0" taller and 13 year old, skunk male. * Nicolas Bechtel as Furty, a 4'1" taller and 13 year old, fox male. * Bobby Cannavale as Sir Fangar, a 6'3" taller and 10,000 year old, saber-tooth-tigers male. * Devon Bostick as Mottrot, a 6'5" taller and 10,000 year old, mammoth male. * Joe Lo Truglio as Vardy, a 5'0" taller and 10,000 year old, mammoth male. * Matthias Schoenaerts as Icebite, a 6'0" taller and 10,000 year old, ice bear male Trivia TBA Soundtrack * Electric Avenue - Eddy Grant * Shining Star - Earth Wind on Fire * World In My Eyes - Depeche Mode * Living In America - James Brown * Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 * Gone, Gone, Gone - Philip Philips * Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins * Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top * Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) - Elton John * Jump Around - House Of Pain * Jump (feat. Nelly Furtado) - Flo Rida and Nelly Furtado Music and Lyrics * Get Ready For It - Take That Category:Movies Category:Spin-Offs Category:Legends of Chima Category:Warner Brothers